


Just Another Day

by 93rdfragment



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Perfect Pair short fic featuring nosy Seigaku regulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> My failed attempt at coming back to write this fandom again. Oh well. This is for Agot-chan! <3

The school bell rings to signal the end of the day in Seishun Gakuen. There’s a collective sigh of relief followed by the easing of tense muscles. Fuji chuckles as Eiji slumps over with a groan. Eiji pouts in turn and whines, “You’re so mean, Fujiko-chan.”

“Is that so?” Fuji continues to smile. His lips tugging up a little more as he watches his friend squirm a little and accuse him of being creepy. He isn’t going to correct that sentiment. There’s nothing to correct anyway.

Eiji packs up quickly and grins wide, bouncing by the balls of his feet. “I’ll see you at practice, Fuji! I’m going to look for Oishi first.”

Pausing from packing his own things, Fuji nods. “See you then.”

The energetic player is off with an enthusiastic wave, disappearing out of the door with other students. Fuji follows soon after. He heads over to the library, eager to borrow a book on Greek mythology. It’ll be more than nice to know about the constellations he gazes at almost every night. He smiles amiably and nods at calls of his name as he passes by the halls. When he enters the library, he sees Ryoma manning the desk.

“Echizen.”

“Fuji-senpai.” Ryoma looks up from the Monthly Pro Tennis magazine he’d been half-heartedly reading.

They stare at each other for a brief moment before Fuji speaks, with a smile like always, “I don’t think the other students appreciate you not focusing on your task. See?”

What Fuji motions to is a number of students waiting in line to check out the books they were holding. Ryoma lets out an honest sound of surprise, although not seeming too disturbed by the revelation. Fuji steps aside with an amused air about him as he watches Ryoma attend to the surely annoyed students.

When everything seems to be going as smoothly as they can, he weaves through the towering shelves. He chances upon Tezuka in one of the rows. The afternoon light entering through the window and casting shadows on Tezuka’s face creates a nice picture. He stealthily grabs his camera from his bag and takes a few shots. Tezuka looks up just as he puts his camera back. He smiles, feigning innocence.

“Fuji.”

“Tezuka.”

Fuji walks in a leisurely pace to Tezuka’s side. He peers over the other’s shoulder to see that Tezuka is looking through an English novel. He hums, impressed even after all this time. “This is just like you. Which book is it this time?”

“The Count of Monte Cristo.” Tezuka closes the book to let Fuji see the cover with the title in bold white letters. Their eyes meet afterward and Fuji’s smile widens.

“Tell me your opinion when you finish reading it. Maybe I’ll read the Japanese edition.” Fuji watches as Tezuka nods in agreement with a contemplative hum. “Will you accompany me in finding a Greek mythology book? Or are you still browsing for novels?”

Tezuka lowers the book to his side. “I’m done. I’ll show you the book I read previously.”

They walk in silence, Fuji observing Tezuka as the latter seems lost in thought again. It’s a little bothersome to him how Tezuka can think of 10 things at once. It might be his selfishness rearing its head, wanting all of Tezuka’s attention to himself. He startles when he’s suddenly questioned.

“Is there something you wish to share with me?” Tezuka’s eyes catch Fuji’s in a meaningful glance before looking back ahead of them. “Are you worried about something, Fuji?”

Fuji laughs in a hushed tone before replying, “It’s nothing, Tezuka. Oh! Did you know Echizen wasn’t aware there were people waiting to get their books checked out? Really, he-”

“He needs to concentrate more with tasks at hand.” Tezuka finishes Fuji’s sentence, drawing out another quiet laughter from the latter.

“Yes, he does.” There’s a silent ‘ _You too_ ’ in Fuji’s mind. But he knows a tenth of Tezuka’s mind is always in the present. If not, their captain wouldn’t notice the things he does with regard to the members and the practices.

They stop at the last shelf and Tezuka soon hands Fuji a small but thick book. “Here. It has almost all of the well-known Greek myths although some of them are shorter versions. But this is a good start.”

As Fuji takes the book, he glances left and right. No one else is around. He holds the book close and leans up to kiss the corner of Tezuka’s lips. “Thank you.”

When he moves away, he’s pleased to see the slightest pink on Tezuka’s cheeks even if the other’s expression remains serious. If only the color won’t drain at the sight of his camera, he would take a picture then and there. But it’s alright. There’ll be a chance in the future. His smile widens as the tiniest smile makes its way to Tezuka’s lips.

“Shall we go, Tezuka? We wouldn’t want to be late for practice.” Fuji begins to walk and Tezuka is soon beside him. They make it to Ryoma in companionable silence, Fuji occasionally brushing the back of their hands together and Tezuka not moving away.

“Buchou. Fuji-senpai.” Ryoma acknowledges them with a slight bow of his head. There are no longer any other students and the Monthly Pro Tennis magazine is once again spread out on the desk.

“Echizen. You mustn’t let your guard down. Don’t keep students waiting.” Tezuka reproaches with a stern gaze.

Ryoma nods with a little hesitation, possibly a little confused. “Hai.”

At this time, Fuji decides to enlighten the boy. “He means you should take library duty seriously.”

“Hai.” The reply is almost a grumble and Ryoma might be pouting. That, in turn, makes Fuji chuckle before handing his book to Ryoma. Tezuka follows suit right after. The two leave Ryoma to go to practice.

 

*

 

“Tezuka,” Fuji calls out as they walk together after practice. When Tezuka responds with a low hum, he continues, “I think we have stalkers.”

“What?” Tezuka turns to look at Fuji, eyes questioning and confused. Then, he hears the distinct voices of their teammates.

Eiji’s voice is the loudest of all, “How could Fuji not tell me they’re dating?!”

Or maybe Momo’s voice is the loudest, “Are they really dating though? But then again they are close. Really close.”

Ryoma’s voice cuts in with a huff and a grumble, “Why am I getting dragged into this? I already saw them in the library. I don’t want to see anything again.”

Of course, Oishi is the voice of reason, “We shouldn’t do this, guys. If they’re together, they’ll tell us when they’re ready.”

Somehow, Kawamura’s there as well, “Oishi’s right.”

Inui, as usual, mumbles, “This is good data.”

And Kaido hisses lowly.

Fuji could picture them clearly in his mind without seeing them from behind the wall. He chuckles as he tries to plan on how to put everyone back in their places tomorrow. Tezuka sighs beside him as they continue to walk, not bothering to make it known that they’re very much aware of 7 shadows following them.

“Would you like to stay at my house for a while? Grandfather wishes to see you again.” Tezuka offers without looking back at Fuji whose eyes are trained on him.

“I would love to. I do miss Grandfather. I wonder what story he’ll tell me this time.” Fuji turns his head to the path in front of them, satisfied yet again with the lightest dusting of pink on Tezuka’s cheeks. He’s thankful for the setting sun. Its light makes the blush more pronounced than in the dim lighting of the library.

“I think I heard them saying they’re going to Tezuka-buchou’s room.” Momo’s voice rings in the silence. There’s a collective gasp.

Eiji is quick to exclaim, “Oh no! Fujiko-chan’s purity! Tezuka’s purity!”

This time, Oishi is fretting, “Hold- Hold on! We’re not sure we heard it right. But I’m sure they already know to be careful and use protection. Right? Right?”

Inui doesn’t help. “There’s a 0.1% they will let their guard down and not use protection.”

Kawamura joins in on the fretting. “That’s not good at all. We should remind them.”

Kaido hisses lowly again, clearly embarrassed.

And Ryoma sighs, “Mada mada dane.”

When Tezuka and Fuji hear the rambunctious noise of their teammates trailing after them, Fuji asks, “Are you planning on making them run laps tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“100 laps?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Do you think Grandfather will let me have some of his exotic herbal tea for the others?”

“I think you can convince him to.”

Fuji smiles in apparent happiness at the reply and hums a quiet tune as they continue to walk to Tezuka’s house. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for the other Seigaku regulars.


End file.
